


Aominecchi Through the Ages

by creme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Rating May Change, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creme/pseuds/creme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Aomine and Kise as lovebirds through each of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Around 1000 AD, Byzantine Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This will go through the ages in possibly no real chronological order. It's just flufff just fluff everywhere. 
> 
> I think maybe there will be some smut later. Mostly because I can't help but want to write it. And also, it's possible there is going to be some Fem!Kise or Fem!Aomine and maybe this will even go the direction of a tiny bit of F/F depending on the way they were born in that life (hehe hey I *obviously* have no control over this ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭)

"You summoned?" Aomine stepped into his master's sleeping quarters and his voice was comically formal, as if to revel in the irony of their positions and the irony of their relations. He was currently assigned to be of service to this man— _service_ being an arbitrary term. Sometimes it meant some things, other times it meant  _others._

"Don't talk like that. You're making fun of me." 

The response came from an unkempt pile of covers. Aomine could make out the lithe body underneath and felt a twinge somewhere below his navel as he glimpsed an uncovered thigh and some toes peaking out from beneath the covers. 

"And what service may I be of today?" 

The pile of covers grumbled before the person underneath bolted swiftly upright and hopped off of his bed. The motion left his body uncovered and Aomine felt himself stiffen at the sight. He was entranced by the long bare legs, the slender waist, and the pouting pink lips before a swift jab at his chest broke his reverie. 

"You're always so mean. I don't appreciate this at all. I already told you you're to be my companion in bed, my LOVER. We're only keeping up this charade because it's easy and it gives you an excuse to be here every day!"

"Gives _me_ an excuse?"

There was an exasperated huff before Kise inched closer and wrapped his arms around the taller man. 

"Fine! Gives  _me_ an excuse to have you around all day, now make it worth my time."

Aomine grinned down at Kise, meeting his eyes and forcing a blush to creep its way on to the blond's face. 

"Don't look at me like that!"

"But because I love you, I can only look at you like this." 

Kise rolled his eyes. "You say that every time." 

Aomine was puzzled by the response and wondered why Kise would say something like that. It was in fact his first time admitting that he loved him. 

"Do I?" 

"Hmm.. Maybe, or well I'm glad you finally used words stupid!!" Kise's smile had turned a tad bit sheepish, the shyness adding a new layer of complexity to all that was irresistible about him. Aomine could feel the urge to squeeze him tightly welling up within him, but settled for rocking them slowly towards Kise's bed.

Kise, on the other hand, had buried his face into the taller man's chest. "Say," he whispered as quietly as he could, "I love you too." 

A hearty laugh escaped Aomine as he lowered Kise down and towered over him. "I've always known." 


	2. Around 400 BC, Anatolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise live confusing but quaint lives as Persians rule over Asia Minor.

Kise considered himself cursed. Or he had until the last year of his life when his village had been plundered by an army and he'd been imprisoned and sold off to a rich, young, Persian man. As for why he didn't consider himself cursed anymore—well that was a long story which started before he'd ever been sold off. 

Upon his birth, a local elder had declared his life would see prosperity and happiness that he wouldn't have to lift a finger for. Seeing as he came from a long line of peasants, everyone had laughed off the woman's predictions—some members of his family were even offended. And so he grew up, with the confusing blessing looming over him, and the whole town came to understand why the old woman might have been right. He had grown from a charmingly adorable child into a beautiful young adult, fair skin, blue eyes, shining hair, and a playful gait making him the center of the town's attention. People fawned over him and men and women both vied for his attention. 

Yet he was never happy. His beauty led to a different kind of solitude. No one looked at him as a young child in need of friends and love—he was a special being, beautiful and to be revered. 

So when one of the various armies that passed through decided to pummel a bit and kidnap him, he wasn't really affected by it. "Well, that's life," he thought to himself as he was carried away with his hands tied behind his back. The next day he was presented to a handsome young man who smelled of frankincense and myrrh, and then bathed thoroughly and thrown into said young man's sleeping quarters.

And as he lay there he thought about his village and his family. He wondered how far from them he was and he wondered if they would grieve his loss. As he thought about these things he thought he might finally be feeling something—that he might finally be able to feel something. He took a few deep breaths and let the strange emotions wash over him. 

He woke a few hours before dawn, feeling excessively hot, and as his consciousness stabilized he understood the reason for the heat was another body which was draped over his own. As he tried to detangle himself, the other man stirred slightly and snuggled in closer. Without thinking, Kise tried to extract himself again, this time resulting in the other man waking up. 

"Unhhh, why are you moving around so much, go to sleep...."

Kise wasn't sure what was happening—particularly he wasn't sure why they were just sleeping, because he was sure this wasn't how these things went down. 

"It's hot, so if we could sleep separately..."

The young man rubbed his eyes and propped himself up. 

"But I asked them to bring me someone I could hold while sleeping, why don't you want to be held?"

"Hold... while sleeping...?"

"Yes, you looked soft and actually you are soft. And you smell nice." The young man smiled sleepily as if he was extremely pleased with himself and the situation and then rolled himself close to Kise again. "I'm Daiki Aomine."

"Ryouta."

Aomine beamed again. 

"Ryouta. Suits you. Well, Ryouta, since we're awake and you're here, can I tickle you?" 

"Tickle?"

"I've always wanted to try to tickle someone cute like you."

"No, wai—, don't!"

And Aomine proceeded to tickle Kise into a delirium, before they both became exhausted and fell asleep again. 

* * *

 

As Kise lay on Aomine's bed, almost a year after their first encounter he thought that that tickle attack could have been considered a type of rape if he thought really long and hard about it. And the requests that followed had been nothing short of bewildering. Aomine wanted to snuggle in winter and summer, he liked to get massages but liked to give them more. Or maybe he just liked to touch Kise more. He wanted them to bathe together and they usually ate at least 2 meals together. For some reason, he was extremely persnickety about giving Kise his space, though he'd just get jealous and behave childishly if Kise showed interest in other things.

And when he'd finally tried to kiss Kise, he'd become extremely embarrassed and apologized profusely, telling Kise that he didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to do. 

Kise marveled at the fact that he'd technically been kidnapped for this. Kidnapped and thrown into the hands of an overly affectionate and thoughtful big oaf. 

The sheets next to him rustled as Amine woke up and beamed up at him. 

"Good morning Daiki." 

"Uhn it's not morning yet, come here, I wanna hold you." 

Kise leaned down to a place a kiss on Aomine's forehead before allowing himself to be swept into the bigger man's arms and squeezed gently. 

"I love you." 

Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine before taking a steadying breath. It would be his first time saying this, and his first time putting into words all of the emotions and feelings Aomine had given him. He trembled a bit in Aomine's embrace before whispering the words into his chest. 

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read things I write, I cry because I'm hella embarrassed. Well, back from a hiatus—I quit my job guys now I can sit and write fanfic all day. aka more embarrassing shit bubbling out of my brain. Also in this one, I had to address the topic of naming. I went with Kise and Aomine because it's easy and recognizable, but obviously they aren't called Kise and Aomine in every single life. I did do a little bit of research to try to get the historical setting and names right (I almost put a caravan into a 400BC setting... but then I got too lazy to figure out what kind of vehicles they had... like chariots? Chariots for kidnappings? Hmmmmmm......). So anyways forgive my laziness, I tried a little.
> 
> Oh also, in this setting nothing happens to Aomine to make him thug Daiki, so I went with how I imagined his middle school personality would have grown up without all of the temper tantrums. Hehe.... forgive meh.


	3. Around 1950's: Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Aomine meet accidentally in post-war Paris

Kise didn't struggle much after the war. In fact, for someone as beautiful as him, it was a surprise he'd managed to escape the terrors untouched... in several ways. Now he was using the medical training he'd received on the field to help out in the city. People were poor and business was poor too – but it didn't faze him too much. After years of hell, the world was beginning to see a return of human kindness. And before the war he might have found that concept a little naive or foolish, but he could get behind it now. 

So he ran his little shop, out of a small building in a bustling corner of the city. Everyone came through, from displaced refugees to government officials. It was a place where everyone was welcome and no one could say a thing about it. Or perhaps they might have tried, if it weren't for the beast sitting behind the counters, acting as Kise's own secretary and some sort of nurse. 

They'd met on Kise's trek through Algiers. Both war veterans, and neither with an interest of talking about or remembering what had happened, they'd built a sort of rapport. It helped that Aomine was attractive. Smoldering eyes, darkened by the kind of struggle only those who have seen hell know. 

"We've got that fat mayor for 3 o' clock." Aomine was looking through the sheets after tidying up the counters. 

"Don't call him fat, God knows who'll hear. I can't be losing the only able nurse in the city over some mindless commentary." 

Aomine smirked. 

"Don't you worry, doctor – my sense of survival hasn't diminished just yet." 

"Oh yeah? What would you do if they locked you up?" Kise winked at his companion. 

"I'd take the princess and run out of the city before they could do anything like that." 

Kise laughed. 

"The doctor. You mean, the doctor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH friends I have been inactive for 3 long years, fanfiction please give me a purpose in life. I tried my best for now c:


	4. Paris, Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Doctor!Kise and Nurse!Aomine lol

"The last of today's patients are wrapped up." Kise called to Aomine from the back. 

"Alright, looks like it's time to start closing up the shop?" 

"Sounds good. Can you check out front to make sure the food scraps and blankets have been put out before you close?" 

Kise had gotten into the habit of feeding and housing the town's poor. So many of them were children with nowhere to go and no means of feeding themselves. It was something he could do. It'd started when Aomine had picked up a curious little redhead and his grey haired playmate when he'd been out running some errands, and suddenly they had themselves a small sports team of neighborhood kids sleeping in the reception area. 

The kids had the wildest little personalities and their own little hierarchy. For Kise, it was like observing wild animals. The redhead always rationed the meal, making sure everyone had enough, and that everyone got at least one thing they liked. Then he would serve the food and no one could begin to eat until they were all seated. 

Their small family brought tears to Kise's eyes on more than one occasion. 

He'd had  _the_ talk with Aomine and they'd decided that they'd build out the back of the shop as a hostel of sorts once they had enough money saved up. As he counted up the earnings of the day and excluded all of the payments made in food and other incidentals, he noted that they were almost right up to their goal. 

"Finished putting out the food?" 

There was a pause before Aomine responded. 

"Uhm... yeah, but it looks like we might have a problem?" 

"What kind of problem?"

"Can you just come out here and see for yourself?" 

Kise heaved a sigh and walked out to the front of the shop, wondering what could be such a problem that Aomine would have to call him out to the front. 

And a problem he certainly did find. 

Behind the usual group of 5 kids that Kise and Aomine were used to feeding was a set of 5 or 6 more. It wasn't that they didn't have enough food, but Kise could see how they'd quickly run out of resources if this continued. 

Kise eyed the red-headed leader. 

"I haven't bothered to ask before, but what are your names?" 

The redhead eyed Kise seriously before responding, with an unusually polite tone. "Seijuurou Akashi." 

And then he looked over at his companions, pointing at each as he continued. "Tetsuya, Taiga, Atsushi, Shintarou." 

Kise looked over at the rest. "And who are they?" 

A tall, gentle looking boy spoke up. "Teppei." I'm "Teppei, and this is Junpei. And over here is Takao, and Tatsuya."

Kise looked over at Aomine, who's face looked more excited than upset. It was just like him. He'd once told Kise that before the war, he'd had a little brother who he'd lost contact with. Since then, he loved kids and Kise could tell. He was extremely happy whenever they were around. 

He heaved another sigh. 

"Alright, so what can I do for you?" He looked over at Teppei and then Akashi. 

Akashi spoke first. 

"Since you have been so kind and taken care for us, we didn't want to burden you. However, it's become cold and we also don't want to let our friends freeze while we sleep in the warmth of this building. We can share our food and our blankets, if it's okay for all of us to stay." 

Teppei grinned sheepishly. "We're older and we can help you by doing some cleaning or something?" 

Kise looked over at Aomine again. "Give us a second." 

...

"Are we really adopting like 10 kids right now?!"

Aomine looked over at Kise and smiled ruefully. 

"Oh come on, they just need a place the night." 

"But the look on your face says otherwise..."

Aomine leaned closer to give Kise a peck on the lips. 

"The world has seen rough times, I do want to do this." 

...

Kise walked back out to the front to a bunch of serious looking children. 

"Alright, well I'll have you kids start by telling me more about yourselves." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED


	5. Paris, Continuation

Kise woke with a start. He had felt the bed move suddenly and sure enough Aomine was crouched over, breathing heavily. Kise instinctively reached out to take Aomine's hand. 

"It's ok. It's ok." 

Aomine continued to breathe heavily. 

"You're going to be fine. It was just a dream." 

Tears started dripping from Aomine's cheeks. 

"Just let it happen. It will pass. You're fine, you're here now." 

As Aomine's attack subsided, Kise started rubbing his back. This was a regular occurrence for the two. Sometimes it was Aomine, sometimes it was Kise. The memories of the war left no one completely unharmed, and they all lived and moved forward with the wounds they'd collected on the battlefield. 

Before long, Aomine had begun to calm down and was breathing normally. He still looked visibly stressed and Kise wondered what he could do to help him. 

As Kise wondered, there was a small knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" 

"Akashi." Came a solemn voice. 

"Is something wrong? I don't know if I can help you right now." 

There was a pause. 

"I sensed that there was something wrong here, so we came to help you." 

Kise was stunned. 

There was another pause, before Akashi spoke again. 

"Can we come in?" 

"U-uh yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage of a good spurt to pop out a chapter for you guys <3 Bless my lil soul. SOrry it's so short, just take it as plot development. I'm trying


	6. Olympics, Antiquity, Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOHO

Thighs. 

Tanned, muscular thighs, were the first thing Kise noticed from his place high in the stands. 

It was a festival to celebrate the mighty Zeus, and the melancholic young prince had travelled to Olympia to watch.

And now that he was here, he was infinitely pleased he'd made the journey. 

He turned to his servant. "Call that one to my quarters tonight."

...

"And to what do I owe the presence of your honor?"

Butt. It was nice. Somehow, the young man with the tanned thighs, and the muscular butt moved in a very sexy way. He sauntered. It was gleeful. 

Kise was not the type to use terms like gleeful to describe anything. Or he was. But he wasn't going to admit it, even to himself, not right now. He was busy suppressing the overwhelming emotion, making sure his face didn't contort itself into some perverted combination of lust and well... glee. 

"Name?"

The man looked at Kise from underneath his eyelashes, and smirked. 

"You don't know?"

Kise didn't know. Why would he know? 

"So I take it something kept you distracted enough that you didn't pay any attention to even the name of today's winner? And yet you've called for me and here I am..." 

The smile curling at the edges of the tanned young man's face was beginning to irk Kise. So what if he'd won and Kise had been far too busy just staring at him and fantasizing to notice any details? He wasn't embarrassed in the least. 

He. Was. Not. Embarrassed. 

"Name?"

"Aomine." Aomine grinned. Fully this time, the glint of white teeth and the knowing look in his eyes sending Kise right back into perverted glee suppression mode. 

"Okay, uh, Aomine. You will accompany me to the olive groves tomorrow."

"And tonight?"

Kise blushed furiously. 

"Do not be so presumptuous, I am not so easily charmed." He huffed. "You'd do well to show me a good time tomorrow. You're dismissed!"

 _"Clearly, you are that easily charmed."_ Aomine thought to himself as he gave a small bow, turned around, and took his leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved my ass to India for a bit to recover from all of my ailments. I hope I can feel better and write more and give u all delicious AOKISE MORSELS. MORE OF THEM! 
> 
> sexy times ahead. 
> 
> shout out to http://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined / AoKise Daiki for the prompt :) Sorry Kise is still a prince, but you know princes were like athletic geniuses and shit if the Odyssey/Aeneid are anything to go by. 
> 
> ufufufufu


	7. Olympics, Antiquity, Greece Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date

The walk was awkward. Kise was regretting it. He'd hyped himself too much and now he was a mixture of anxiety and nausea, not that he should have been because this was  _normal._ He had his pick of beautiful people to keep him company. He wasn't impressed. 

Aomine kept a couple steps behind the fair-skinned prince. The nape of his neck had a lewd quality to it. Aomine decided he was into it. The pink tinged tops of Kise's ears were also rather good. 

As a successful athlete—scratch that— _very successful_ athlete, he had his pick of partners. Beautiful women, delicate young men. It was nothing new for him to be spotted by some well-off member of the aristocracy and asked to be a one-off bed partner. He had no feelings towards it. Not obliging was not really an option, and he lived for his sport. 

So as he followed behind the young prince, he let the silence between them continue. He had no choice but to oblige, but he certainly had a choice as to how he'd oblige. 

_I don't have to work to charm an already charmed princess._

Kise took a deep breath. Then a couple more. Then he had to take some more after that. And then he finally turned towards his company. 

"So, uh... you broke a record yesterday?" He tried to keep his voice steady. Yes he'd spoken first. Yes he was upset about it. But only a little. 

Aomine met Kise's question with a playful smile. 

"Yes I did."

"Yeah."

There was silence. 

"The last record holder was some prince? It always gives me some pleasure to beat records of those who have it all. Money, resources—" 

Aomine stopped. Kise was so nervous around him, and so  _un_ prince-like that he'd forgotten he was speaking to royalty. 

Kise kept walking without turning around. 

"Yeah... the last record holder was a prince." 

"Yeah."

"You know he set that record when he was 15."

"Oh yeah? So you do know something about sports." Aomine liked to talk about his sport, so he continued eagerly. "Yeah I'm 19 now, so it kind of sucks he set it at 15. He hasn't competed since." 

"Yeah, he hasn't." Kise slowed his pace. "I wonder if he'll come back to take his record back..."

"You think so?" 

"Yeah, I think he might. No one likes to lose." 

"Hmm, that's true. I wonder where he is now. They say he got caught up in some territorial disputes so he couldn't make this Olympic." 

"Yeah... Good thing the disputes are over now and he's taking a walk with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO HO HO HOHOHOOHOHOOOOHOHOHOHO lol I amuse myself.


	8. Olympics, Antiquity, Greece Continued 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date continues

"Oh." Aomine thought for a second. 

"Oh!" It clicked. "So then you wanna compete?! Like right now. If you held that record then I'm sure you have some javelins around."

Kise was kind of turned off. This doofus had completely bypassed the stage of noticing and repenting his gaffe and gone straight to challenging him as if they were good old buds. But, if he wanted a challenge, he'd get a challenge. It would be good to knock him off his pedestal anyway. 

...

_5 wins, 5 losses._

Kise had to give it to him. 

"Okay fine." Kise huffed a bit as he laid flopped onto the grass. "I'll give it to you, Aominecchi. You're not bad." 

Aomine grinned slyly at Kise before ruffling his hair and plopping himself down, close, so their shoulders touched. "I should be saying that to you." 

Kise turned red from ear to ear and looked intently at the ground. His heart was beating fast, and he really liked it, but he also hated it. It was complex. Who was this suave asshole and why was he getting away with moves that would normally be cheesy or downright infuriating. 

Aomine was in love. 

He was a simple man. He was never going to find someone else that could keep up with him on the field, and even if he did they probably wouldn't be as beautiful as Kise was. 

There was a short silence between them. As they sat, Aomine did what for him was a complex mental calculus and came to the conclusion that it was time for him to change game plans.

"So... how many more dates till I can consider you charmed?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aho is such a fuck boy and I don't know why I let him get away with it. TBH I'M INTO THIS AOKI so you can expect more of them soon. There will be some unexpected things, but I guess not really what you can call surprises, and I'm kind of looking forward to changing the rating on this fic so there's also that ;) 
> 
> all pending health battles so /sob


	9. Olympics, Antiquity, Greece Continued 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger yay

Kise was a prince, and he had his pick of partners. And he was crazy about love – admiring the figures of his fellow athletes had been a bonafide hobby. But whether it was because he was a prince, or because there was no sense of challenge, he'd never really approached any of the many people he'd been even vaguely interested in. 

Perhaps because the interest had been too vague – perhaps because he was happy just watching. He was closed off from the people around him, and especially the people who were his age. He didn't know when it had happened, but when he'd noticed he'd made the decision to try to reach out more. 

Of course he'd had no idea how to do it, and that was what had resulted in him calling over this lug of a sports maniac and ending up on a sports date. 

He was nervous, and he didn't know what he wanted. Of course, logically he could say that he was obscenely attracted to Aomine's firm butt, but emotionally he was an anxious mess. He didn't know what he was feeling and he didn't know how to figure out what he wanted. 

Well, he knew he wanted to vomit. 

So when Aomine whispered in his ear all seductively, before Kise knew it, he'd rolled up into a ball and flopped on to the ground in fetal position. 

"I don't know, you're too much for me, give me some time to catch up!" 

And then the embarrassment descended upon him. What was he doing on the floor, how was he going to get up with his dignity in tact? 

Aomine snickered. Inwardly. He had enough mind not to do it out loud, and a second Aomine in his brain somewhere was delighting at how inexperienced the Prince seemed to him at that moment. 

It was like cornering a small animal, and Aomine was into that kind of thing.  _Definitely into it._

He leaned over the cowering Kise, adjusting his body so that Kise was beneath him, his face turned slightly away. 

"You asked me on the date right?"

"And you turned it into a sports contest." 

"That's a perfect first date in my book." 

Kise could hear his heart pounding in his ears, but he had to agree. It had been fun. 

"So what's your point?" 

Aomine smiled down at Kise. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Kise screamed. Internally. But yes, and no, and he wasn't ready, but he wanted to experience it, and Aomine somehow smelled so good leaning over him, enveloping him with his warmth. 

Kise braced himself slightly, but made sure not to make it look like he didn't want it. He did want it. Wait, he was just going along with Aomine's request. "Do what you want !!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy me being an asshole. yay cliffhanger. if i feel decent at the end of the day today, i'll write another smol chapter. Kise is inexperienced and doesn't know what he wants, maybe Ao will show him a whole new world ~~ 
> 
> I kind of really like aloof Kise. I feel like it fits decently with canon though he's a bit of a playboy. I guess I feel like with Kise there's a lot of fronting with Kise. He takes some time to get beneath all of the dishonest / protective / blase layers. Lil weirdo boy


	10. Paris, Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao gets lovin'

Akashi stepped into the room. He was a small boy and he had only recently started putting on a little weight. Kise was proud of the fact and, despite the situation, couldn't help but smile at the progress the kids were making since they'd taken them in. 

Aomine was still crouched on his side of the bed, his breathing ragged, his body tense. 

Akashi hopped up on to their bed. Kuroko followed close behind. 

He looked over at Kuroko. 

"Okay, the same thing we do for Teppei and Junpei." 

Kuroko nodded solemnly before putting one small hand on the right side of Aomine's back, slightly underneath his neck. Akashi joined on the left side. Then the two proceeded to run their hands gingerly down Aomine's back. Once, then twice. Then again, and again. 

Aomine stayed tense for a couple of minutes, but as the two children continued, he began relaxing. 

As they continued their ritual, Aomine relaxed completely into the bed, his body lax and his breathing slowing. 

Kuroko looked over at Akashi this time. "I think it's a little different from Teppei and Junpei." 

"You're right." 

"I think we should stay and monitor." 

Akashi looked over at Kise. 

"Could you scoot over? We're going to stay the night and watch him." 

Kise found this a little, tiny, tiny bit comical. He was the doctor after all. And yet, he had no idea what they'd done, where they'd learned it, or how it'd worked. But clearly, it had worked. 

"Alright my tiny doctors, I'll go ahead and scoot on over." 

And that was the first time Kise found himself in bed with one gigantic beast of a man, and two little munchkins. And somehow, that made him a little warm inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not the kind of loving you expected
> 
> Also y'all I've decided to dedicate my life to fanfic so find my ass on Twitter @princeprags 


	11. Paris, Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine wakes up to some lovin' (pt 2?)

As the first glimmers of sunlight crept into the room, Aomine yawned broadly and woke. He felt good, somehow. Groggily, he reached his arm over and put his palm on Kise's face and gave him a kiss. "Good mornin..." 

There was an unusual silence on the other end so Aomine opened his eyes, only to find a thoughtful young Akashi staring back at him. 

"Good morning." 

 _????!!?!_ Aomine stared back, a little jolted. He had a couple of questions, but perhaps, _where was Kise_ and _what was this little guy doing in their bed_ to start with. 

"Uh.. sorry for uh kissing you." 

Akashi stared back silently again. 

This time a little Kuroko wiggled out from under Aomine's blankets where he had been sleeping undetected. 

"It's okay. He liked it." 

There was another pause. 

"Can we call you dad?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiles like a buddha and looks into the sunset*
> 
> I am a young writer of trash.


	12. Paris, Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash parade

_Dad._ _Dad. Dad._

It echoed in Aomine's mind. He wasn't  _that_ old yet. 

Or maybe he was? But he wanted Kise to give birth to his kids. 

Wait. 

Could Kise even do that? 

...

"Okay, you can call me dad. But I'd prefer like uncle or something?" 

This time Kuroko made his presence known by plopping himself into Aomine's lap. 

"Can you rub my head dad?" 

"Me, next." Akashi plopped down next to them. 

Aomine absent-mindedly rubbed Kuroko's hair. It was soft, like a kitten's. 

This had certainly escalated quickly. He didn't know how Kise would react, but somehow he was embarrassed at the thought of having to explain himself. 

As he thought this to himself, Kise had walked back into the room. 

"This is quite the cozy scene now isn't it." He remarked. 

Akashi looked back blankly at him. 

"You join too mom." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol the trash continues.


	13. Olympics, Antiquity, Greece Continued 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoho

So it pissed Kise off grandly that this asshole usually won their matches. 

Every time Kise thought he'd gotten good enough to beat him, Aomine would get even better.

And like this a couple months passed. Their dates consisted mostly of them battling it out, and usually with Aomine winning. As if that wasn't frustrating enough, they hadn't had a single kiss since the first one. 

Kise regretted it. Maybe he'd sounded too uninterested. Or maybe Aomine got turned off? He didn't know how to bring it up again. 

...

They lay on the grass staring up at the night sky. Kise had just lost two rounds and won one, but all he could really think about was how to get Aomine to kiss him. Maybe he could lean over... or maybe say something suggestive?

Aomine let out a huge sigh. 

"So, I was thinking maybe you wanna come see my place?" 

Kise sat in silence, because he was probably going to throw up his heart if he opened his mouth. What did this mean? What would happen if he went to Aomine's room? Somehow he didn't put it beyond Aomine for him to just fanboy about sports news and then fall asleep on him. 

"What's the silence about?" 

Kise gasped a bit for air. "Uh... just thinking about what will happen if I go to your house..."

"Well, I was hoping to push you into my bed and have my way with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to write trash. One day I will look back at this and be like "wow I got hella depressed but my ability to write trash stayed in tact"


	14. Paris, Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise accepts Kuroko

_Mom?!_

Kise eyed Akashi. This little boy was quite the handful. It hadn't even been so long since they'd allowed the kids to sleep out in front of the shop and here they were suddenly climbing into his bed and running the show. 

"Akashi" Kise thought about how he would say this. "What gender am I?" 

Akashi continued staring blankly at Kise. "Mom gender." 

"No... okay, what gender are you?" 

"Akashi." 

"No... you're a boy. Ok, how about Kuroko, what gender is Kuroko?" 

Akashi thought for a bit. 

"My wife." 

Kise shot a look over to Aomine. It would be just like him to be teaching the kids weird things. For his part, Aomine was not making eye contact. He also looked like he was going to burst into laughter. 

"Excuse me." Kuroko broke the silence. "I am not wife. I am going to marry mom." He paused. "So my gender is husband." 

_Kurokocchi!_

Tears suddenly began streaming down Kise's face as he lunged forward to pick Kuroko up off Aomine. 

"Kurokocchi, you're just soo cute." He said between happy tears as he snuggled the expressionless Kuroko. "I'll marry you!" 

Aomine and Akashi were left to look at each other. 

Clearly this had backfired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure Kise would be the same split between hard to please drama queen and way too easy to please drama queen no matter what the generation. Kuroko always gets what he wants. Just wait till Kagami gets wind of Akashi laying on the moves. lool


	15. Olympics, Antiquity, Greece Continued 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much awaited, by Kise especially ;)

Kise had agreed to go over to Aomine's room. They were going to do some unspecified things. Maybe have some tea, talk some more. 

Okay, and maybe they'd do some very specific things. That Aomine had specified, very clearly. 

And that Kise had been imagining for a very, very long time. 

And Kise would be curled up in a nervous ball on the floor right now, but Aomine had his arm snugly around Kise's waist, and was leading him firmly towards his house. 

...

They got inside and Kise's insides were complete wreckage. What happened next? Was Aomine gonna grab him and throw him into his bed as promised. Would they make chit chat and small talk? Would he get to shower? Would he pass out in the shower if he tried to shower? 

"Aren't you a little too nervous about this for someone who hasn't let me kiss him for like months?"

"Wat?" Kise was shaken out of his nervousness. "I didn't stop you." 

"But you didn't really show me any interest either?" 

 _THIS_ was the reason for the dry spell? And here Kise had thought that Aomine had lost interest. Or Zeus forbid, that his breath had smelled and he'd turned Aomine off. 

"I-I was interested! But you're always so smug, how am I supposed to kiss you? It's not like I can just do it out of nowhere." 

Aomine grinned. "You can." 

Kise frowned. "No, I can't." 

"Yes, you can. Want to try it now?" 

"No, I don't." 

Aomine gazed at Kise, still half smiling.

"I'll vomit if I try to do that." 

"No you won't. Now come here." 

Aomine pulled Kise into his arms and looked down at him. 

"Now try to kiss me?" 

"No, how about you be a man of your word and push me into your bed!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna write more but motivation points fell to 0


	16. Olympics, Antiquity, Greece Continued 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcakin

_Fine. He would do it._

Kise closed his eyes tightly and braced himself as he launched his face towards Aomine's. 

The resulting kiss was clumsy, and kind of painful as their faces bumped into each other.

Aomine snickered. "I wasn't asking for a headbutt." 

Kise was mortified. He'd been nervous and he hadn't thought it through, but it should have gone better than that. He wanted to untangle himself from Aomine and get the  _hell_ out of there, but before he could, Aomine grabbed his chin and brought his lips down on Kise's softly. 

Aomine's lips were warm, and firm. And they made Kise feel nice inside. He didn't know how to describe it, but he forgot all about wanting to run away and lingered on the feeling instead. 

Aomine slipped his tongue inside Kise's mouth, and Kise yelped in surprise. 

"Whoa, don't bite me there." 

"Y-you didn't tell me you were going to do that." 

Aomine looked confused. And then it looked as if he had seen some far off light as understanding dawned on him. And then his smug Aomine grin was back. 

"Don't tell me..." 

"Don't tell you what?" 

"Are you a virgin, my prince?" 

Aomine's face had gone from smug grin to decidedly gleeful. 

Kise had turned red and tears were threatening to start trickling from his eyes. 

He looked away. "So, so what." There was a pause as he sniffed for back his tears. "So what if I'm not as popular as you. So what if I've never gotten a chance to date people I like. Or like people. Sorry for being a VIRGIN." 

Aomine realized quickly that this wasn't a casual point for Kise, and he hadn't meant to hurt him. He was, in fact,  _thrilled._

"Hey, hey." He wiped a tear from Kise's eye. And then, because he sucked at things like this, he went in for another kiss. Slow, and soft, and demure so as to not scare his inexperienced lover away. "There's nothing bad about that. I'm kinda happy about it actually." 

Kise kept his eyes averted. 

"Hey, look at me." Aomine pulled Kise a little closer to his body. "If you'll let me, I'll teach you."

Still silence from Kise. 

"I really want you. I'll take it slow and make sure you're comfortable. I really like you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really hard for me to write lovey dovey stuff rn because i'm not really feeling that way. I feel like maybe soon the inspiration will hit me, greek pantheon help me plz


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is all "i'm gonna eat u" and kise is like "ok but i'll cry"

The way Aomine kissed was scary. It was warm, and strong, and overwhelming. Kise didn't know where his mind was, or how not to lose himself in the feeling. He could hardly keep up with what was happening and it was moving fast and at the same time not fast enough. He felt exposed but he didn't want to resist it. 

Aomine, for his part, was having his own first time experience. He was hyper aware of Kise's responses, his nervousness, his soft lips, and his nice smell. He wished he could just lose himself like he was used to doing in these situations, but he cared too, too much. He wanted to make sure Kise was comfortable, but he also had loyalty to the bulge in his pants. 

Kise had let Aomine kiss him, and now they were doing a  _lot_ more than kissing, and somehow Aomine was on top of him, and somehow they were on Aomine's bed. 

Of all the things that could have been registering in Kise's mind, the things that he noticed were that the bed was soft, that it smelled like Aomine and soap, and that the Aomine on top of him smelled like sweat, and something intoxicating. 

The Aomine on top of him was also biting his neck, and it was a little awkward, and very embarrassing because Kise didn't know what to do with himself as it was happening. 

Aomine noticed that Kise was a little bit frozen beneath him, and his mind was glazed over with thoughts of sex and getting Kise undressed, but this wasn't going very smoothly. 

"Hey," he paused and moved himself a bit to give Kise some space, "Are you okay? You don't look like you're enjoying yourself." 

Kise looked up at Aomine and felt even more exposed, and more scared. He grabbed frantically for a pillow before stuffing it over his face and bursting into tears. "I'm sorry." A stifled hiccup came from behind the pillow. "I can't help it, I'm scared." 

Aomine wanted to kiss Kise even more. He wanted to hold him and comfort him. It was cute and dumb and somehow so dear to him. "Hey, don't worry about it. Will you move the pillow?"

Kise did not move the pillow. 

"I'm moving the pillow." Aomine lifted the pillow and pulled Kise upright, collecting him in his arms. "This is supposed to be fun." 

Kise just leaned into Aomine a bit. 

"I want us to do this because we both like each other. Are we moving too fast?" 

Kise was a mess. No they weren't moving too fast. He wanted it, but he was scared too.

"Here, how about we take it slowly. I'm gonna kiss you again, but I'll do it slowly. Tell me if you don't feel comfortable."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS ALL FOR TODAY FOLKS. SOMETIMES I LIKE TO SEE TENDERMINE, no one can stop me 
> 
> we'll get more sassy slutty kise after he has some experience ok


	18. Olympics, Antiquity, Greece Continued 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedroom, continued

This time, Kise felt like he could keep up with the kisses. He could feel Aomine's lips on his own. They were warm, and firm, and everywhere they touched felt warm and something else he couldn't quite describe. His whole body was beginning to warm up, and his heart felt heavy. Aomine moved slowly on top of him and Kise collapsed deeper into the bed. 

His earlier embarrassment was being quickly replaced by something. Fascination maybe, or something else. Warmth was a part of it. His heartbeat thumping in his ears was another. And the urge to touch Aomine's body. He pulled his arms from around Aomine's neck and ran them down Aomine's muscular chest, and then up his strong back muscles. 

"Mmmm," Kise murmured between the kisses, tugging at Aomine's robes, "take your them off." 

Aomine snickered. He was sure about 5 minutes ago, Kise had been crying and frozen solid in fear. It made sense, though, that everything would be according to Kise's pace. He was, after all, the princess. Aomine wasn't going to call attention to Kise's willfulness. 

"I'll take mine off if you take yours off." 

Aomine leaned down for another kiss, slipping his hand underneath Kise's cotton tunic, undoing the fastening as he ran his hand up Kise's supple skin. 

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry..." 

Aomine's kisses were soft, and deep, and the way he was enveloping Kise's body made him feel light and tingly. Almost drunk. Maybe it was because he'd slowed himself down on purpose, and the pace was much better now for Kise, but Kise was beginning to feel that he wanted to be much closer to Aomine. Close in a way he hadn't felt towards anyone yet. He wanted to feel as if Aomine was his and his alone. 

He also wanted to feel up Aomine's butt. It was a curious feeling, as Kise's heart went all mushy and warm, but his body went electric and...  _needy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm writing messy Kise who can't deal with his own personality. He's just needy and clingy and horny and scared lol. How does Aomine even deal. Clearly with a sense of humor lol
> 
> Also as u all prob know I haven't been feeling that well, so that's why the chapters are so short.


End file.
